1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle for generating microbubbles for generating microbubbles in hot water mainly for the purpose of cleaning.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In order to generate microbubbles, some systems are proposed, and, as one of them, there is such a system that hot water dissolving a gas such as air is pressurized, forced to pass through a throttle part and depressurized to enable the dissolved gas to appear as microbubbles in the hot water.
As a nozzle for generating microbubbles using such a throttle part, there is known one having an orifice provided with appropriate numbers of small holes functioning as a throttle part built in the nozzle main body (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3762404 (paragraph 0024, FIG. 2)).